Odcinek 7277
25 lutego 2016 6 grudnia 2019 |reżyseria= David Shaughnessy |scenariusz= Bradley Bell Michael Minnis Mark Pinciotti Adam Dusevoir |producenci= Bradley Bell Rhonda Friedman Edward Scott Casey Kasprzyk Cynthia J. Popp Mark Pinciotti |odcinki= 7276. « 7277. » 7278. Lista odcinków }} Obsada odcinka Główna obsada Gościnnie Streszczenie W chacie Quinn, Liam odbiera telefon Quinn, na który dzwoni Steffy, ale ona nie rozpoznaje jego głosu. Quinn wraca i pospiesznie zabiera Spencerowi telefon. Daje znać o sobie Steffy, która opowiada Quinn o projektach i gratuluje jej nowego związku. Matka Wyatta sentymentalnie stwierdza, że zawsze wiedziała, że Steffy skończy u boku jej syna. Po zakończonej rozmowie kobiet, Liam pyta Quinn, z kim rozmawiała przez telefon. Ona odpiera, że był to ktoś z pracy. Spencer nadal dopytuje, ale Quinn robi mu wymówki. Liam zaczyna narzekać na fakt, że nawet nie pamięta swojego nazwiska. "Adam John Smith”, wymyśla Fuller. Liamowi niczego to nie przypomina, a Quinn mówi, że jego przybrani rodzice nazywali go pseudonimem "AJ". Liam reaguje zaskoczeniem na wieść o posiadaniu przybranych rodziców. Quinn wmawia kochankowi, że nie ma on rodziców ani rodzeństwa, a jego intensywny tryb życia sprawił, że nie nawiązał on trwałych kontaktów. Kobieta snuje teorię, iż jego mózg nie chce pamiętać dawnego bólu, stąd trwająca amnezja. Liam jest zdeterminowany zapamiętać ich historię, aby mogli razem ją wspominać. Quinn zapewnia go, że nic mu nie jest, ale w pewnym momencie Liam prosi o ich wspólne zdjęcia. Quinn zastanawia się, jak może pomóc, lecz nie jest pewna, czy przetrwały one rzekomy pożar. Kobieta obiecuje przejrzeć kilka pudeł, po czym zaprowadza Liama z powrotem do łóżka. Wkrótce, u Quinn pojawia się Deacon, zastanawiając się, czy żona ma ochotę na coś do zjedzenia. Fuller opryskliwie reaguje na przybycie byłego męża, a tymczasem on uświadamia sobie, że Liam wciąż u niej jest i żartobliwie pyta, czy chłopak żyje. Deacon nie może wyobrazić sobie, co stanie się, gdy syn Billa odzyska świadomość i pamięć i zastanawia się, jak była żona planuje to rozegrać. Ona uważa, że to się uda, a "Adam" nie przypomina Liama. Deacon martwi się o Quinn, a po chwili uświadamia sobie, że ona i Liam uprawiali seks. Quinn wyjaśnia, że s Spencer chce się nią zająć. Tymczasem w sypialni, Liam budzi się i słyszy kłótnie dobiegającą z innego pomieszczenia. W drugim pokoju, Deacon przypomina Quinn, że nie jest niewinna, a Liam pośle ją do więzienia, gdy odzyska pamięć. Quinn zaczyna nawiązywać do kwestii uczuć, a Deacon otwarcie pyta ją, czy jest zakochana w Liamie? W gabinecie CEO, Steffy całuje Wyatta. Wyjawia przyjacielowi, że właśnie zadzwoniła do jego matki, lecz przed rozmową z nią usłyszała w słuchawce głos jej nowego wybranka. Steffy zauważa, że Quinn brzmiała łagodniej niż zwykle, nie przypominając typowej siebie. Wyatt zastanawia się, czy jego matka mogła znaleźć kogoś, kogo on mógłby w stanie zaakceptować. Zende organizuje romantyczną kolację dla w kuchni Brooke. Oboje rozmawiają o nowych warunkach mieszkaniowych. Forrester twierdzi, że ukochana ma powód, by być blisko Ricka i Mayi, w przeciwieństwie do niego. Zende proponuje Nicole wzniesienie toastu i wyznaje, że inspiruje go ona bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny. Zapewnia, że szanuje ją i bez względu na to, jak bardzo narzekał na wpływ ciąży na ich związek, podziwia Nicole za przeanalizowanie wszystkiego. Nicole dziękuje ukochanemu za wsparcie. On z kolei zauważa, że to ona podejmuje prawdziwe poświęcenie. Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Wyatt Spencer Kategoria:Liam Spencer Kategoria:Nicole Avant Kategoria:Zende Forrester 2 Kategoria:Quinn Fuller Kategoria:Steffy Forrester 5 Kategoria:Deacon Sharpe